Ma raison de vivre
by Kanata-chwan
Summary: Lévy a une vie banale, des amis banaux, bref elle totalement normale. La seul chose qui la sort de la monotonie de son quotidien sont ces deux yeux rouges sangs. Mais un jour, elle craque et toutes ces années de colères explose dans un moment assez inopportun. Elle laisse découvrir aux yeux du monde qui est vraiment Lévy McGarden et tout ce qu'elle pense.


**Non je n'écris pas si vite je mets juste les fics que j'ai mis sur mon blog ici ^^**

**Donc là je fais plus classique (okay pas du tout originale XD) Un petit Gadgeel (oui je sais ça s'écrit pas comme ça mais je m'en fout!) et Levy. Encore un écrit de dépressif XD sortit de mon imagination alors que je me faisait clairement chier en cours! Avec moi je dit paye tes antidépresseurs! Rating T pour cause de beaucoup de vulgarité, désolé . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

><p>Je regardais la pluie s'abattre lentement contre les vitres de la salle de cours. Ecoutant l'espèce de mélodie que chaque goutte produisait en s'écrasant contre cette vitre.<p>

Lasse, voilà ce que j'étais. Chaque année c'était la même chose, le même ennuie. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Chaque début année je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprendre à l'avance ce programme scolaire à la con et voilà ce qui en résultait, une année d'ennui mortel. Le pire c'est que je savais chaque début d'année que je ne devais pas refaire la même erreur que l'année précédente mais je craquais toujours.

Stupide curiosité.

Les profs commençaient peu à peu à me détester et surtout à détester mon éternelle lassitude envers tout ce qui m'entourait. Ils me disaient insolente mais étais-ce ma faute si je savais déjà tout ? Bien sûr que oui, mais je les emmerdais comme j'emmerde le monde. Je détestais ma stupide vie comme je détestais mes stupides amis. Oui je sais, c'est dégeulasse de dire ça mais je le pense réellement.

Lucy la belle blonde pas très maligne Grey le brun qui faisait baver toutes les filles de ce lycée de merde et encore lui on se parlait pas vraiment en dehors des « salut » habituels Erza la rousse tyrannique qui faisait trembler bien des gens mais qui se montrait les trois quarts du temps d'une stupidité alarmante et Natsu, un mec aux cheveux anormalement roses, complètement niais et d'une connerie sans limite, enfin bon il était fidèles à ses idées c'est déjà ça non ?

Voilà, juste les plus gros clichés de tous les temps réunit dans une bande d'amis. Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous et leur bonheur à la con et leur perfection ignoble. Ils sont tous des putains d'imbéciles heureux à sourire tout le temps. Bordel, c'est limite si tu leur tire une balle dans la jambe ils continuent à sourire et à rire. Tout ce bonheur, toute cette perfection, ça me rend malade.

Ouais je sais, je suis qu'une putain de dépressive de merde et que je devrais être sous Xanax.

Lucy me dit qu'ils sont heureux parce qu'ils ont trouvé leur moitié. Lucy avait fini avec Grey. Beaucoup de gens avaient été surpris, pas moi. Rien qu'à voir comment ils se regardaient et les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur leur visage. Erza, elle, sortait avec un mec du nom de Jellal, cheveux bleus, sûrement le moins souriant de la bande d'imbéciles heureux, lui n'était pas trop abruti par le bonheur et la perfection enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette avec Erza et là il avait viré guimauve comme tous les autres. Natsu s'était casé avec une fille aux cheveux argentés qui souriait autant que cet abruti.

Ces gens nagent dans le bonheur et la perfection et ça je ne le dirais jamais assez, ça vous saoule ? Je ne vous retiens pas.

-Mc Garden! Je vous dérange peut-être ?avait dit un prof dont je ne me souvenais plus de son nom tellement il m'avait marqué.  
>-Je ne voulais pas le dire mais maintenant que vous me posez la question, oui, avais-je répondu.<br>-Votre carnet !  
>-Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre vous-même ?<br>-Vous voulez aller chez la principale ?  
>-Non..<p>

J'avais fini par faire profil bas, ne voyant pas où cette stupide discussion pouvais apporter d'intéressant et surtout que j'avais trop la flemme de devoir me lever pour aller dans ce bureau qui sentait le renfermé et la moisissure, à croire qu'on n'aérait jamais cette maudite pièce.

Alors que j'allais retourner à ma contemplation de pluie sur la vitre, je croisai Son regard. Ses yeux rouges sangs, ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, à en croire que l'utilité d'un peigne ne lui avait jamais parlé. Ses piercings qui couvraient son visage, son air sévère, ses traits dures. A lui seul, il représentait l'anticonformisme, l'anarchie. Non, il n'était pas beau, de toute façon il ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il était le seul qui ai un quelconque intérêt dans ce monde merde, le seul qui sortait du lot, le seul qui n'était pas parfait. Ah ça c'est sûr qu'il était imparfait, il était l'imperfection même, violent, sarcastique, cynique au possible, profondément méchant, anarchiste, ne voulant qu'une chose le chaos, n'attendant qu'une chose, que les humains soit menés à la déchéance, à se demander s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule qualité. On pourrait le considérer comme le mal absolu, le fils de Satan en personne. Mais c'est parce qu'il est si imparfait, qu'il sort du lot, qu'il a attiré mon attention, à moi la fille qui ne croit plus en rien, qui ne fait plus attention à rien. Le seul qui ai su attiré mon regard, enfin un regard différent de celui emplit de dégout que je lance au prof, ou à celui plein de faux bonheur que j'offre à tous les autres. Le seul qui dont les yeux arrivent à percer cette carapace d'indifférence générale que je me suis peu à peu forgé. Il est tellement... Unique ! Ouais je sais je suis tombé amoureuse de Satan en personne, du mal personnifié ! Mais j'ai juste envie de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre et que vous si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester dans votre monde parfait mais que moi la perfection n'est définitivement pas faite pour moi !

-Vous pouvez sortir ! Mc Garden vous avez noté les devoirs ?  
>-Pourquoi vous vous acharner sur moi ? Vous savez bien que non, de toute façon je vous emmerde tous, ok ? J'en ai rien à foutre de votre cours de merde.<p>

Je savais que j'allais trop loin, je n'avais jamais répondu à un prof comme ça, et vu comment je le faisait, je risquais un rapport au minimum mais je pencherais plus vers une exclusion. Je savais que si je m'arrêtais maintenant j'avais une chance qu'on passe l'éponge et pourtant même en sachant ça je continuai.

-Arrêtez de me saouler avec vos cours à deux balles !

Toute la classe me regardait avec des yeux ronds, Gadgeel lui rigolait, voir une fille toujours calme péter son câble contre un prof, expulser sa rage, fissurant ainsi le masque de bonheur qu'elle s'était forgé devait bien le faire marrer.

-Et puis vous me saoulez tous avec votre bonheur de merde ! J'en ai marre, ce monde est juste une immonde daube. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous avez peur c'est ça hein ? Peur de quoi bordel ? Peur que ce que je dise au fond soit juste la putain de vérité ? Vous savez les rebellions dont on vous rabâche les oreilles en cours d'histoire et bah vous vouliez savoir à quoi ça ressemble ? Bah vous l'avez en live, je me rebelle contre ce monde de merde et cette stupide perfection ! Quoi je vais trop loin ? Laissez-moi rire, ce n'est que le début. Oui c'est ça allez-vous cacher, fuyez comme les lâches que vous êtes espérant de lavez vos pauvre petites oreilles qui sont souillé par ces paroles impures. BANDE DE LACHES ! JE SUIS LA SEULE QUI AI RAISON !

* * *

><p>Après avoir vidé mon sac, deux pions vinrent me chercher pour essayer de calmer toute ma rage et m'emmener de force chez la principale. Après un long discours ennuyeux de cette dernière je pus enfin sortir de cet enfer qu'on nomme communément école. En sortant je rencontrai des yeux rouges sangs, que trop connu. La capuche couvrant ses cheveux, en prévention de la pluie qui tombait dehors il me fixait un air moqueur<p>

-Et bien qui aurait pu croire qu'un si petit corps puisse contenir autant de colère !  
>-Ecrase tu veux ?<br>-Hey calme, c'était pour déconner.  
>-Ouais bah j'suis pas d'humeur à déconner après ce qu'il vient de se passer.<br>-Ah ouais en parlant de ça qu'est qu'elle t'a dit la vieille ?  
>-2 jours d'exclusion et en TIG pendant un mois, ah oui et elle me conseille aussi d'aller voir un psy pour régler mes problèmes de colère.<br>-Ah ah tu m'étonnes faut dire que c'était épique, voilà bien un truc que tous ces imbéciles, fils à papa retiendront !  
>Nous commençâmes à avancer sous la pluie pour rentrer chez nous, chacun de nous ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce maudit endroit. J'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux, juste ses yeux, je ne voyais qu'eux comme toujours.<br>-En tout cas tu m'auras bien fait rire.  
>-J'ai bien remarquer, tu n'es pas très discret.<br>-Je n'essaie pas d'être discret, je ris ouvertement de ce monde trop parfait. Et voir quelqu'un s'éloigner du chemin qu'on avait prévu pour nous est toujours un spectacle bien fendant tellement il est peu commun.  
>-Si tu le dis..<br>-Je ne dis pas, j'affirme, ça veut dire que t'es spéciale Mc Garden, que tu es, au fond de toi, aussi une anticonformiste qui refuse d'avoir un destin tout tracé. En fait on est quelque peu semblable on rêve tous les deux de liberté.

Il avait dit ça en regardant le ciel, le mouvement de sa tête faisant ainsi basculer sa capuche. Les gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage, quand il avait parlé de la liberté, j'avais vu une flamme s'allumer dans son regard, comme l'espoir du renouveau. On arrivait dans ma rue, au moment de partir je lui dis :

-Bon bah c'est là que j'habite, à plus.  
>-Attends Mc Garden .<p>

Et là je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais nous étions là sous la pluie battante tous les deux et nous nous embrassions. Juste la pluie et nous deux, dans une rue grise, dans un monde gris mais il était là contre moi et c'est tout ce qui comptait, plus rien a d'importance, si ce n'est cet ultime contacte.  
>Oui maintenant j'en suis sûre, il est ma raison de vivre.<p>

**Ca va? Pas trop choqué? Hé hé, je suis la championne en tant que créatrice de personnalité dérangé! C'est une Lévy pas très en frome que nous avons eu là, dépressive et obsédé par la perfection et le bonheur! L-A-J-O-I-E !**

**A+ pour des histoires encore plus dérangées!**


End file.
